Mistaken For Wanted rewrite
by AppleCider1412
Summary: Mistuhiko gets himself in trouble...alot of it. read to find out  it's rewritten with helpp
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER! i own NOTHING! i just help animate it. oh and speedlion helped me write this out. i have to give him credit))

-X

It was a typical Friday afternoon and school at Teitan Elementary had just gotten out for the day.

"Come on, guys! Let's go to the park! We can play baseball again," an excited Ayumi said, alongside her four companions, "Maybe this time, Genta won't hit the ball over the fence!"

"NOT MY FAULT!" Genta yelled indignantly, "Mitsuhiko threw it too hard!"

"DID NOT!" Mitsuhiko yelled back at his friend, " and it's supposed to storm tonight really bad so I don't think we should go play baseball now the sky looks like it's going to release the rain any minute now."

"Mitsuhiko is right," Conan said wisely, "we should all just head home."

He turned to Haibara.

"I'll come over to the professor's tonight. He said something about my parents coming to visit."

That alarmed the kids.

"REALLY!" they yelled in unison.

"Yes," Conan said, sighing in the process, "now, let's go, Haibara-san. Hakase would want you to come home too."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Haibara hissed Conan's ear without the others hearing it.

"You are for them," Conan whispered back, "now, let's go."

As they split from each other, each heading their own way home, Mitsuhiko stopped and looked after Haibara and Conan.

"Come on, Mitsuhiko!" he distantly heard Genta yelling.

"It's gonna rain soon!" Ayumi added.

"You said it yourself!" Genta finished the arguments why he should hurry. He turned around and yelled at them across the street:

"No, you guys go ahead. I'm going over to my uncle's house. Oka-san won't mind if I call her!"

Genta and Ayumi just nodded and walked on, while Mitsuhiko turned around once again and started to follow Haibara and Conan. Every once in a while, he'd hide behind walls or posts to sneak by, like children do when they're trailing someone. When they finally reached Agasa Hakase's house and the two ran in, Mitsuhiko started wondering if he should wait or just head home but as he was standing there, it started to drizzle. He looked up at the sky and muttered:  
>"Oh, man! Why'd it start raining NOW!"<p>

He looked around and saw a small window that was opened, situated close to the ground. He crawled into the opening and let himself fall to the ground. He was in! It was pitch dark, except for the small amount of light coming in through the window behind him. He noticed footsteps coming closer.

"Oh, no," he muttered under his breath as he hid in the nearest place he could find: a closet. This at least proved this wasn't the bathroom. Man, that would've been embarrassing! There were only oversized clothes hanging in the closet. He looked through the accordion door as his eyes started to recognize more and more in the room. It was a sort of basement. On a table were all kinds of glass bottles and the like. He also saw a girl coming down from the stairs, walking at the computer

"Haibara-san," he said under his breath.

As she sat down on the chair in front of the computer, a voice called from above:

"Oi, Haibara! Hakase needs help with the food again!"

Haibara sighed and walked over to the stairs, bumping the table along the way! A bottle knocked over and its contents spilled on the floor.

"AH!"

Haibara turned around to pick it up.

"Leave it," the voice said again. Mitsuhiko recognized the voice as Conan's. He heard him walking down too," if we don't hurry, he'll burn the place down! He doesn't know how to use the stove! Besides, it's not like anyone will take it if there are people here. My parents really ARE visiting and that's bad enough!"  
>Conan sighed, turning back to the stairs.<p>

"Awwww, come on, Kudo-kun," Haibara said in a teasing tone, while she followed him up the stairs, " they can't be that bad? Also, I heard Ran's coming too."

Conan blushed as he turned around.

"H-hush you!" he said opening the door and walking out of the basement. With a smirk on her face, Haibara did the same and closed the door.

Mitsuhiko sighed from relief that he wasn't discovered. He silently opened the closet and got out. The curious kid he was, he walked over to the table to see what had spilled on the ground. He picked something up from the ground something quite small he turned on his watchlight.

"Candy?" he said surprised, upon seeing what he was holding, "It's just candy? Heh dirt won't hurt anyone."

He popped the thing in his mouth and swallowed it almost immediately for the taste was awful. Three minutes later, a scream echoed through the house!


	2. Chapter 2

"Geez, Genta! Not again!"

Everyone's eyes were directed at a small baseball lying behind the fence. An evening and a night had passed. A night and an evening where a lot of things had happened.

"CONAAAAN!"

Conan was interrupted in his thoughts. He looked up and saw Genta waving at him.

"Get the ball for us, will ya!" he heard the excited boy yelling. He looked around to see where the ball was and found it behind the fence. Conan sighed and started walking to the entry of the baseball field to get the ball, obviously reluctantly.

"Hurry up!" Ayumi yelled. Conan rolled his eyes. Man, these kids their energy was indescribable It took him all of 2 minutes to reach the ball with the slow pace he was walking at. And then he began on his way back. As he almost reached his place on the field again, he heard a voice saying:

"Too bad you're not a girl, huh?"

Conan turned his head to the left from where he had heard the voice and saw Ai Haibara standing against the fence, looking at the game.

"Why?" he asked.

"As girl, I have an excuse why I wouldn't play along," Ai answered.

Conan's expression turned into a death-glare, but was soon followed by a smirk.

"Being a kid is enough for me," he said, reaching Haibara and grabbing her arm.

"Guys!" Conan yelled, "Haibara's playing along today!"

"H-hey!" Haibara said startled, while being dragged onto the field, "I'm not a kid!"

"You don't look like an adult to me," Conan said teasingly, "Now get on the field it's your turn to strike."

Haibara reluctantly walked at the batter's place, all the while death-glaring at anyone looking at her.

"This is going to be fun," Conan thought. He'd never seen her sport or anything like that she was mostly the one standing on the sidelines, grinning at him while he had to act like he liked to play the games the others did. Conan threw the ball to the pitcher when he had reached his own place in the field. It was caught perfectly by the pitcher. Conan watched Haibara pick up a bat and getting ready to bat. The pitcher started moving his hand backwards, before swinging it with a lot of power towards Haibara. Haibara swung her bat. The two objects hit and the result was a sight to behold. All head were thrown in everyone's necks as they looked up in the sky to follow the path of the baseball Eyes widened more and more as the distance increased. It eventually bounced of a tree at least 20 meters away from the fence. Everyone was startled at the least.

Conan blinked and turned to look at the batter's place once more. There he witnessed how Haibara carefully laid the bat back and started walking the traject she had to cover. As she passed Conan's base, he asked astonished:

"How "  
>"I learned to strike homeruns so I could calmly walk, instead of having to run," she answered before Conan could finish the question. Conan's eyes twitched for a second and looked at Haibara while she calmly walked on and safely reached home before the ball was even brought back to the baseball-field.<p>

"Ne, Conan!" a feminine voice came from behind. He turned around and saw Ayumi standing there.

"Do you know where Mitsuhiko is? He's still not here," she asked.

...FlashBack...

"Ah, Mitsuhiko, err "

"What was that?" Conan said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting in. Apparently, the others had also heard the scream coming from the basement, as they also looked up from what they were doing.

"That scream sounded awfully familiar!" Hakase said. As if given a sign, they all starting moving towards the door towards the basement. Conan opened the door and started walking towards the door at a slow pace, not knowing what to expect. Haibara and Hakase stood behind him, waiting for the moment he'd grab the doorknob and open the door. And so did Conan. As the door opened, a creaking sound filled the room. Nothing else. Wait, yes someone was down there making sounds that Hakase hadn't heard in his life before but Conan and Ai had. They looked at each other with shocked expressions, both understanding what happened. Conan quickly searched for the light switch on the wall. The light went on. Eyes widened.

"N-No way!" Conan brought out astonished by what he saw. He ran down the stairs and knelt down as soon as he reached Mitsuhiko.

"Mistuhiko! Mitsuhiko!" he yelled but in vain. Mitsuhiko didn't move. Conan looked around and saw the anti-dote to Apotoxin laying all over the ground. He picked one up.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, throwing the medicine into a corner of the room.

"Th-That's that's Mitsuhiko," Ai said astonished, still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Hakase came walking down too and was as surprised as the other two as he saw an 18-year old Mitsuhiko lying on the ground

"What happened? Did he "

"He took the drug " Conan confirmed for Agasa.

"What now, Kudo? Your parents and Ran will be coming soon!"

Conan had already thought ahead and answered immediately:

"Ai will stay here with him she's not unknown for the fact that she sometimes spends her time here the whole evening. Me and the professor will stay upstairs until they are away. The problem is that we need to tell his parents about what happened too! We can't just have him stay here without informing their parents. It goes without saying that they'll be worried!"

"I have an idea," Hakase suddenly said, out of the blue. Who would think he'd be the one to come up with a plan it's not like he was stupid or something, it was just that the intelligence of Haibara and Conan were high above his. So when he said that, Conan and Haibara looked up with strange expressions on their faces, begging the professor to tell them his plan.

"Why don't we tell his parents he's staying here?"

Conan thought about that for a second but then said:  
>"There's a chance that he isn't allowed to and even if he is allowed to, he still doesn't have anything with him he'd normally take with him were he to sleep somewhere else, for example, his pajamas. And that's just one silly example."<p>

"We could ask his uncle to work along " Haibara suggested.

"That's stupid what would the difference be?" Conan immediately commented, interrupting Haibara. The girl glared at Conan and said:

"I wasn't done speaking, Little Detective. We could say to his uncle that Mitsuhiko wants to stay here for the night, together with the rest of the Detective Boys , but that he doesn't know if his parents would allow it so, we'll ask that uncle to contact his parents."

There was a silence afterwards, both Conan and Agasa were overthinking the possibilities of this plan succeeding. Eventually, Conan said:

"It's possible and worth trying."


End file.
